


Morning Affliction

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: TheSilverMoonTavern's Menu Selections [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Morning, NSFW, Praise, Reader-Insert, Steamy, Touching, feeling, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: (Events occur afterWhat The Outside Doesn't See.)After a rough, yet oh so blissful night; Akira awakens by your side to see you curled up right beside him. One of his wings flopped over you for an extra heat blanket. That meant he couldn't move without waking you, and he was not going to wake you even if it meant he had to deal with his little morning... 'issue'.





	Morning Affliction

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of birds chirping outside with the sunlight leaking in from the open window; right into my now opened eyes. I moved my head to the side with a groan. It was too early to be up. I wanted to get up and shut the blinds and return to the warm sheets, but there was a problem. My precious treasure, (Y/n), was curled up right beside me. Using one of my wings as a blanket. If I moved any, I'd awake her. So I just lied there, the sun shining right into my face. But it was all worth it. 

It was sort of like an unspoken rule. Like how when your pet sleeps at the edge of your bed and you want to stretch out your legs but you don't because that would disturb them; same case here. You just don't do it. You suffer because you care for them, and their comfort is more important than your own.

I sighed. I was sore. I had not fallen asleep in the best position, making my limbs creak in anguish as I attempted to slightly move them without disturbing (Y/n). I gave up as I let my tail dangle off the bed. 

I turn my head to my most precious of treasures, away from the agony of the sun. I admired the way her shoulders and chest slightly moved as she slept. Her beautiful facial features. How some of her hair dangled in front of her face. I move just enough to push her hair out of the way, being careful of my claws. How could a demon like me get someone so perfect as her? 

Temptation was an easy trap for a demon, myself included. I craved to kiss her all over her face, to touch her everywhere my hands wanted to travel. But I refrained. Her rest was important and necessary, unlike mine. However, I did have a temptation I could quench, if I was careful enough. 

Ever so gently I lifted the covers of our shared comforter, pleased with the sight to behold me. To say we were both a mess was an understatement. My cum coated her womanhood and her thighs, while I was also covered in my own secrete. Thought a mess, it was a beautiful sight I'd love to hold onto forever. I was tempted to touch her, to arouse her in her sleep. But I refrained. But only because I had accidentally given myself a new ache that wasn't from sleeping wrong. And I didn't even need to see it to know what it was. 

My dick stood tall and erect, already wanting more attention. I wanted to ignore it. I didn't want to risk awaking my beautiful kitten to catch me in such a sinful act. But the dull ache pestered me greatly. Here I am, stuck on a bed, the sun in my eyes, and my cock silently begging me for some attention. Or, more specifically, begging for the attention of the gorgeous woman besides me. Why has the world cursed me? 

I slowly slither my hand down my abdomen, taunting myself. If I got myself riled up, hopefully I would be quick, and wouldn't disrupt my precious. Though I couldn't leave the house due to my transformation, I must admit these scales worked wonders for pleasure. The thought of how they made my benevolent feel excited me further. 

I wrapped my warm hand around my aching cock. I jolted slightly from my own grip. I quickly looked to my lovely wife, seeing if I awoke her. Thankfully, I did not. She had a small smile adorned her face as she carried on in her dreams. The look of her sleeping face made me smile. 

I gave myself a few testing pumps. I wanted to go berserk, to soothe my aches and finish quickly, but I had to be careful. My scales sided tastefully against my cock. I could feel every single scale slide deliciously against my shaft. I wanted to groan, to curse, but I bit my lip to silence my own sounds of pleasure. I picked up the pace. Not enough to move the covers or shake the bed, but just enough to escalate my pleasure. 

My tongue lolled out the side of my mouth as I sighed in pleasure. I looked back at my dearest, her sleeping face burning an image into my mind. She was so incredibly beautiful. How I wish to take her on the spot, to make her all mine again. I'm surprised she doesn't feel my wing around her tremble at the thought. I focus on her face as I continue to pleasure myself. The way her plump lips form the smallest of warm smiles in her sleep. How hiding behind her eyelids are the most gorgeous of eyes. They were like the world's finest jewels. The way her skin felt under my scaly fingertips. How her wet pussy tasted like candy under my tongue. How irresistible she is. 

I couldn't help my mind but let it wonder. My exquisite wife below me, on her knees, her tongue trailing and licking my hard dick ecstatically. Myself, standing above her, watching her pleasure me. The thought made me drip and leak, further dirtying the bed. I didn't give a single fuck at the moment. I examined the blush on her cheeks, the lust in her eyes, her wet tongue eagerly pleasuring me. How the thought was so beautiful yet sinful in the most delicious of ways. 

I imagined me spraying my load all over her. My warm cum painting her face, tongue, and breasts. How I leaned down and kissed her, farther marking as mine. Mine. **All mine.**

I played with the foreskin on my dick with my claw thumb. I bit on my tongue to suppress my moans. I tasted copper in my mouth. A few quick, short pumps I blew my load into my palm. I jerked and spasimed slightly. I felt (Y/n) stir beside me as I came down from my high. I quickly tried to slow down my breathing as she opened her tired eyes. She gave me a small smile as she looked at me. She just made my day. 

"Good morning, Akira." She mumbled before yawning. I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Good morning, my dearest." I said, gently stroking her face with my clean hand. 

"Are you alright?" She asked, worry starting to fill her tired eyes. "You're sweating a lot." 

"Yes, my dear, I am find. Even better now that you're awake." That made her giggle. "But, you know there's always something you can do to make my day." 

"Akira." She mumbled, turning away and unfurling herself from my wing. 

I crawled next to her, letting her back rest against my chest. I rubbed my hardening dick against her thighs as I made sure she felt some of my fresh cum on my hand. I felt her tense up. I smirked as I began to kiss her neck. 

"Come now, darling. Won't you help your poor, defenseless, and unbelievably horny demon in a pinch?" 


End file.
